


less about living and more about waiting

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, During Canon, Episode: s03e09 Finding Judas, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Ficathon, Fist Fights, Fucked Up, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Robert Chase, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Makeup, Masochism, Masochist Robert Chase, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not A Fix-It, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to Drugs, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sub Robert Chase, Swearing, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Missing Scene for 03x09.(Or: The (failed?) Attempt at a Character Study.)
Relationships: Allison Cameron & Robert Chase, Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Robert Chase & Greg House, Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	less about living and more about waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [less about living and more about waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568051) by RedChilli. 



> This is the translation of a [fill](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e6e8143000339738b0e969/1/less-about-living-and-more-about-waiting) for [pik_in_aspik](https://pik-in-aspik.livejournal.com)'s [promt](https://tahitianmoon.livejournal.com/24425.html?thread=374377#t374377) at the [neon lights are the stars of the city ficathon](https://tahitianmoon.livejournal.com/24425.html) that was originally posted in German over on [my fanfiktion.de account](https://fanfiktion.de/u/RedChilli).  
> As you can see, the original promt actually has two lines, so I'm working on a sequel to this that'll do the whole thing justice.

> _fuck that, fist fight, fair and square_
> 
> \- _Bad Boys_ by Stormzy

"Oh, fuck that," Chase muttered quietly to himself as he stood in front of the mirror in the men's room, a cold pack in one and Cameron's make-up in his other hand, watching his eye turn darker by the minute.  
It wasn't fair that House had punched him in the face just because it turned out that Chase was right when he wasn't for once in a lifetime, just because he was going through vicodine withdrawal.  
What wasn't fair either was the circumstances that the sudden flare-up of pain from the blow, accompanied by the desperate-hot look of anger in House's eyes had /turned him on/.  
But then again, he didn't exactly accept this job because working for House could be called fair.


End file.
